Battery packs are intended for attachment to and for the energizing of small portable electrical or electronic equipment such as portable communication devices. A two-way radio or phone or a combination thereof is an example of such a communication device. As the communication device grows smaller because of innovation in radio and phone technology, so too does the battery pack such that it is now possible to attach a small battery pack at the back of the two-way radio instead of attaching the battery below the radio, as in traditional two-way radios.
For adding peripheral devices to the communication device as accessories, it is desired have an accessory connector on the communication device. However, as the communication device grows smaller and smaller, the space needed to accommodate a high audio speaker for enhanced audio performance and the accessory connector, along with other radio and/or telephone components converges to a tight space constraint at the bottom of the radio and/or phone combination.
To ensure that the communication device provides enhanced audio porting even in a small housing which is providing an opening for the accessory connector, there is a need to design a housing retainer that can be robustly attached and locked into the proper position on the housing without enabling audio leaking through the accessory connector opening.
Therefore, a space efficient method is needed to retain the front and back radio housings together while maintaining mechanical and audio integrity through product use and abuse.